We'll Make It Work
by Kristen325
Summary: Sequel to I Don't Give Out My Autograph. Shirogane and Zakuro are still together, while going to America for a movie shoot Zakuro realizes she has a stalker who will stop at nothing to make her his.
1. It All Begins

**This is my sequel to I Don't Give Out My Autograph. I hope you like it, I plan on mkaing it better than the first, well anyways enjoy! :D**

**I do not own the poem in this chapter, whoever wrote it did a good job, but it wasn't me. :)**

His last words had been, "we'll make it work." Then she had been forced to board the plane. The words were sweet but they were probably said a lot and didn't actually happen. Zakuro sat on the plane and sighed she was already missing Shirogane.

She hadn't wanted the role in the movie. Ever since her and Shirogane had gotten together her goal was to stay in Japan, but thanks to her manager who insisted that the movie was super important, here she was on the plane. Next to her her manager snored quietly. His mouth was wide open and he talked a lot in in sleep.

Zakuro rolled her eyes and opened up her red laptop. The first thing she did was sign into her e-mail. 2 new messages. She eagerly looked at the messages. She was slightly disappointed that one wasn't from Shirogane, he has a life too she reminded herself. I am not going to become the clingy girlfriend so many people turn into.

One of the messages was from Ayame, the other was from an unknown sender. She could already guess what Ayame's was going to say. Three months ago Zakuro and Shirogane had confessed their love for eachother and gotten together. A month late Ayame had to go back to America. If Zakuro was right, which she probably was, the message would be all about Ayame telling Zakuro how excited she was that she was coming to America.

Zakuro clicked on the message from the unknown sender. It said it was sent at 6:00, that was about an hour ago. She scrolled down, there was no message, just a picture attachment. She opened it up thinking it was going to be something stupid.

She clenched her fist. Calm down she thought to herself. The picture showed Shirogane hugging another girl, a beautiful girl for that matter. The girl had long black hair and sparkling eyes.

_It's nothing, nothing at all._

Ping!

Another e-mail. Zakuro clicked on it and read what it said.

_I am always there_

_A half step behind you,_

_But if you try_

_To reach out and touch me_

_I am not there,_

_Not for you to see,_

_But if i wanted to touch you_

_I could because,_

_I am always there._

_-Love you always and forever._

Zakuro smiled, sure the poem was sort of weird but it was also creative. She would thank Shirogane later for it later when she called him. Feeling much better Zakuro closed her eyes and fell asleep, oblivious to the person watching her intently with lust in his eyes.

Zakuro stretched as she stepped off the plane.

"Let's go to the hotel room and get room service." Zakuro told her manager, they had planned to eat out but she didn't feel like it anymore.

"Sure."

They sat in silence through the taxi ride. They arrived at the hotel and checked in and then went upstairs. The rooms were nice and the sweet scent of flowers came through the airfreshener sitting on the table.

Zakuro's manager came through the two doors of their adjoining rooms.

"Isn't this place awesome?"

He had a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Zakuro's response was short, she was trying to give him the hint to go without actually telling him to go.

"Let me know when you're hungry." He winked and went back through the doors, shutting them behind him.

Zakuro pulled out her cellphone and punched in Shirogane's number.

"Hey," he sounded happy as he answered.

Zakuro flushed with happiness. "How are you?"

"I miss you, I don't know how I can ever carry on! My life is over!" Shirogane got all dramatic over the phone.

Zakuro laughed.

"Oh shut up."

"I really miss you though," Shirogane admitted.

The picture from the e-mail flashed through Zakuro's mind.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I miss you too."

She paced back and forth the room, should she mention the picture?

"So anything new?"

"Not really, I got the poem you sent me."

There was silence.

"What poem?" Shirogane finally asked.

"You're so forgetful." Zakuro rolled her eyes. "Hold on and I'll tell you."

Zakuro logged on her computer and pulled up the poem where she had saved it to. She began to read it. Shirogane waited until she finished before he said anything.

"I never sent that Zakuro, that's really creepy sounding. You need to tell someone."

Zakuro twirled a piece of her hair, reading it again did make it sound sort of creepy.

"It might just be a mistake, maybe it was meant for someone else."

Shirogane sounded doubtful when he answered back, "do what you want, but if you get another e-mail like that please tell me."

"I will."

They talked for a little bit longer and then hung up. Zakuro pondered over the e-mail, was Shirogane right to be worried?

She shoved the matter out of her mind, right now she was hungry so she was going to focus on that. She shut the curtains to her room and knocked on her manager's door.

"Let's order some food now, Ok?''

"Sure, tell me what you want."

Zakuro walked into his room and they ordered the food.

**Hope you liked it. If you've read the Author's Note to I Don't Give Out My Autograph, remember to be patient because this story isn't my top priority to write right now. :)**


	2. One Little Mew Mew

**Thanks for the review mimi, Niamhxxx(twice, once on this story and once on the first one), and mew-serene! :D Enjoy!**

**In case you're wondering(according to Wikipedia which I do not own) I am making Zakuro's stalker an Intimacy Seeker/Incompetent Suitor Stalker. If you want to look it up search 'Stalkers Wiki' on Google and you should be able to find it on the page. **

Zakuro sleeped peacefully on her bed. There was no way that she could know that somewhere nearby her stalker was still up thinking about her.

-Stalker's POV-

The right words were hard to find? Why was that so? They usually flowed so easily when I thought of Zakuro. She was perfection if I ever saw it, and I would make that perfection mine, no matter what it took. If I had to get her undeserving boyfriend out of the way, so be it. I would stop at nothing.

I tapped the pen against my mouth, why couldn't I think of anything?

I closed my eyes and tried to picture what Zakuro was doing. Sometimes she would go to bed late because she was caught up in a book. We both liked to read science fiction and mytholgoy. Other times she turned in early.

I knew I couldn't do without her much longer, it was time to start putting my plan in motion.

-Zakuro's POV-

_"...cause everytime we touch I get this feeling!"_

Zakuro groaned and rolled over. Why was her cellphone going off so early? The red letters on the clock read that it was only 5. Whoever sent the message better have a good reason, Zakuro thought angrily.

Zakuro fumbled around for her cellphone in the dark. Finally she found it and unlocked the touch screen. She clicked on the message and read it.

_One little Mew Mew sitting in a tree, she doesn't know it yet but she belongs to me._

Zakuro rubbed her eyes and read it over again. She thought the message earlier was just a one time thing, but now this? Whoever it was they were dangerous, they knew her secret. There was no telling what the media would do if they found out about Zakuro's double life, she shivered at the thought. Her performing career would be over.

Feeling scared Zakuro logged onto her computer, she didn't feel like going back to sleep anymore. Zakuro logged onto yahoo messenger.

_Maybe Shirogane is on._

He was, with a sigh of relief she sent him a casual message. Instead of saying hi back, or how are you?, he asked why she was up so early. She didn't know if she should tell him the truth, he needed to concentrate on the cafe and the other Mews and his own life. He shouldn't be worrying about her, she should be able to take care of herself.

Typing quickly she replied with: Just waking up early, gotta do stuff with Niall.

Niall was her manager. They talked for a couple more minutes and then Zakuro gave him the slip.

Zakuro shut her laptop and ran across the room to turn on the lights. A small sound in the hallway made her jump and sent a shiver down her spine.

_Quit over reacting, it's just some stupid prankster._

Zakuro couldn't truly believe that though, some stupid prankster wouldn't know she was a Mew, this person knew her too well.

Niall knocked on her door loudly.

"Up up up!" He spoke loudly through the locked door. "Sorry, but no more beauty sleep."

Zakuro opened the door and Niall entered her room.

"Were you already up?"

Niall looked at her confused, he knew she liked to sleep in.

"Yeah, no reason, I just felt like it." Zakuro smiled sweetly.

Niall just frowned at her, her fake acting tricks never worked on him.

"Okay I'll admit it, I was talking to Shirogane."

That much was true, but she knew that Niall didn't believe that to be the whole story.

Rain began to fall outside, Zakuro hoped that wasn't a bad sign. She grabbed her cellphone and locked the text message from the stalker so it could only be accessed with a four number password. If the stalker hadn't mentioned her being a Mew she would've gone to the police.

"Well let's go."

Greatefully Niall let the matter drop. Zakuro walked to the door and was almost halfway down the hallway when she realized Niall wasn't behind her. Puzzled she walked back and peeked into the room, Niall was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

"What?"

"I think you're forgetting something. There is definitely something wrong that you're not telling me."

He held out two items to her. Zakuro couldn't believe she had almost left them behind. She grabbed the Mew charm and Kenji's necklace. She slipped the charm in her pocket and fastened the necklace around her neck.

"I care about you Zakuro, you can always talk to me."

Niall looked Zakuro in the eyes so long she felt slightly uncomfortable, not many people could unnerve her but there was something about Niall. He was never taken surprise and was very insightful.

_Maybe... No way! Don't even think like that, he's like an uncle!_

Zakuro was ashamed for even thinking that Niall would stalk her. He was the only person besides Ayame who had been with her for many, many years.

"Let's go."

Zakuro and Niall walked donwstairs in a comfortable silence.

"Have a nice day!"

The person behind the desk smiled at them and kept looking at them in awe.

_Obviously someone is new here and hasn't seen many celebrities yet._

**Hope you liked it! :D Remember patience please. :)**


	3. Caleb's Rose

**Thanks for the review mew-serene- the stalker is going to be an OC, and Gerren. :)**

mon amour- my love

"Nice to see you again darling."

Zakuro sighed in her mind, if there was anyone she wasn't in the mood to see it was Caleb. He was always flirty towards her even though she had never led him on. He was talking with his fake French accent and as soon as she got close to him he took her face in his hands and kissed her on both of her cheeks.

Niall was standing behind Caleb and she could see him trying his hardest not to laugh at Zakuro's pained expression.

_Jerk._

Finally Caleb released her and dramatically got down on one knee and held out a rose to her.

"For my princess."

"Thanks Caleb."

By now everyone was staring at the two of them, thankfully the press wasn't in the room capturing the moment.

"I'm so glad we'll be working together again, _mon amour_."

"Me too, I'm thrilled."

"ZAKUROOOOOOOO!"

A huge blur came running and leaped at her, squeezing her so tight it was hard to breathe.

Ayame had a huge grin on her face as she let go of Zakuro.

"Isn't this just great! All three of us get to work together on the movie! I'm so happy!"

Zakuro wouldn't let herself get distracted by Caleb and the stupid stalker problem, she needed to focus on this movie.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

The director came in and shushed them all. He passed out scripts and instructed everyone to read them over and begin to memorize them. Then he began to take the stars out a few at the time and assign them an assistant who began to fit them for wardrobe.

Zakuro held out her arms and stood completely still as she was being measured by her assistant.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name again?"

"It's Luke."

Zakuro nodded, after what seemed like a long time she was finally done being measured. Before she left the room Zakuro handed Luke the rose from Caleb.

"Could you put this in water or something for me?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Zakuro sat quietly between Ayame and Caleb on the comfy sofa. The director was sitting on his chair speaking to them and to the other main stars, who were on the other sides of Caleb and Ayame.

"Okay we're going to go over what your characters will be like. This is what you will have to portray."

"Caleb you are a young man who has been sheltered his whole life, basing all his descisions on what his parents wanted. They made you buy a house near theirs and you rarely go a day without seeing them. You were forced into a relationship with Ayame because of them and now you're beginning to grow bitter about that. You think they are selfish and too controlling and you're beginning to rebel."

Luke came into the room covering a phone with his hand.

"The phone's for you Sam."

The director waved him away and Luke spoke to the person on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, he's in the middle of something with the actors, I can..."

Luke's voice faded as he got farther away.

"Anyways." Sam looked at the older couple who would be Caleb's parents. "You two are controlling and don't realize that what is best for you isn't best for Caleb."

"Ayame, your character has a lot of mixed feelings. You were friends with Caleb for a while because your and his parents were also friends. At first you are deeply in love with Caleb until you realize that you two are a horrible match and that your and his parents are the only reason you're together. You realize you really do love Caleb but you aren't sure if it's more as a friend or not. Mostly you're trying to help him figure out what he wants without him realizing it. From the start you don't like Zakuro, but events occur blah blah blah and you guys end up not hating eachother."

"Now Zakuro, your part is by far my favorite. You are a serious person, no staying out late partying, you don't take risks, you plan out everything. Your world is turned upside down when you see Caleb, something about him just catches your eye. You're discouraged to find out that he's with Ayame, but regardless you manage to get some time to spend with him. Caleb confides his problems in you blah blah blah and after a bunch of happy, cute, and sad scenes you two end up together."

"Everybody understand their parts and the basic storyline?"

"Sure do."

Caleb winked at Zakuro.

Oh how I can't wait for the kissing scene, Zakuro thought to herself sarcastically.

Sam immediately began to drill their first lines into them and do a few practice scenes.

"Ayame more passion! At first you think that all you want is to be with Caleb, I'm not seeing that right now."

Zakuro could see Ayame refrain from rolling her eyes, she usually didn't start showing her annoyance with directors until later in the filming process. That way they wouldn't want to kick her off when they were so far along already.

She coyly smiled at Caleb. "Want to go to dinner to celebrate?"

Zakuro stopped paying attention at that point, she just read over her lines again and again. Niall came up behind Zakuro and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Already memorizing everything?"

"Yeah."

"Good job."

Niall gave her shoulders a squeeze before going off to talk to someone else. Feeling thirsty about five minutes later, and not wanting to stick around she went to her trailer. She grabbed a bottle of lemonade and took a long drink. Checking her hair and makeup in the large mirror Zakuro tried to fix a piece of knotted hair. In the middle of running her hand through her hair she froze. Slowly she turned around.

The rose from Caleb was destoyed, it looked like someone had taken a lighter to it and burnt it. She wouldn't have minded so much if there wasn't a note attached.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_if Caleb gives you a flower again,_

_I'll kill him for you._

**Hope you liked it.**


	4. Fighting

**Thanks bunches for the review Gerren and ****Okaami-chin****! :)**

Closed, open, closed, open. No matter how many times Zakuro shut and opened her eyes the scene wouldn't go away. The flower didn't creep her out nearly as much as the note did. Caleb could be in real danger, or could he be using the note to cover his tracks?

This was why she never watched crime solving shows, they were too confusing and there was always too many possibilities. Zakuro threw the ruined flower in the trash and crumpled up pieces of paper which she dropped on top.

A déjà vu feeling overcame Zakuro as she copied the message into her phone and locked it again. Joy, I'm getting a collection going here, she thought. Pretending like nothing had happened and that she felt on top of the world she walked back to the set with a large smile on her face. An extremely fake smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Took long enough? You're up!" Sam barked at her as soon as she stepped foot onto the set.

Zakuro started to go through the parts of the movie she had with Caleb. Every chance he got he brushed up against her. A little touch on the arm there, brushing her hand with his another time. Worst part was that Sam loved it. He said it really conveyed the fact that from the time they met Zakuro and Caleb started to feel attraction for eachother.

Zakuro looked up at Caleb and saw Ayame behind him sitting down going through her phone. Zakuro glared daggers at Ayame who just gave a cocky wave. Caleb pressed his lips to Zakuro, unprepared she pulled away.

"What are you doing child? This is your first kiss! That is not how you respond! We aren't even going to be able to start rolling cameras anytime soon if you don't focus."

Ayame couldn't figure out the locked password on the messages Zakuro had saved...but knowing Ayame... it was possible. In fact she seemed to be trying that at the moment. She was frowing intently with her head close to the phone, she started to type in four numbers at a time trying to crack the password.

Again before she was ready Caleb leaned in towards her, she pulled back.

"Can you hold on a moment?" Zakuro snapped.

"No holding on Zakuro, this is amateur work."

Caleb let out a laugh so quiet no one else but her could hear it. Zakuro felt like slapping the smirk off his stuck up face. Zakuro took her focus of Ayame and put it on Caleb.

Caleb pressed his lips against her and Zakuro responded the way she was suposed to this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer to him. Caleb placed his hands on Zakuro's hips. Inside all she felt was guilt, Shirogane knew that this was part of Zakuro's career and he accepted that, it still didn't make it any easier for her though.

The scene ended and Caleb licked his lips. He took longer than necessary to let go of her, "I can tell this is going to be my favorite part."

Everyone seemed to find the comment funny except for Zakuro and Niall, who had an angry look on his face. Zakuro went over by Niall as a way to get rid of Caleb. The two guys never got along that well and Zakuro knew Caleb wouldn't follow her.

"He needs to keep his comments to himself," Niall said through gritted teeth, his protective instincts kicking in.

Zakuro remembered Ayame with her phone. She looked over and saw Ayame reading something with a triumphant smile. The smile soon disappeared and was replaced with a look of disbelief.

Ayame grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Tell me you were feeling creative and are producing a psycho stalker movie with Niall?"

"How did you unlock the messages?" Zakuro grabbed her phone back.

"It wasn't that hard I've known you for forver, answer my question."

Ayame wasn't smiling and had a serious look on her face. Seeing Ayame so serious was very unusual, it was like eating toast with no butter or wearing tennis shoes without socks. It rarely happened. Zakuro could lie to anyone in world except for one person, and that person was Ayame. Their whole friendship never involved a single lie from either of them and Zakuro wasn't going to ruin that, even if she didn't want to tell Ayame the truth.

"Of course I didn't write those. I'm not going to worry about it though, they're just something stupid."

"No, they don't sound stupid to me at all, they just sound dangerous and creepy. Whoever wrote these knows your secret Zakuro! You don't have to tell everyone about these, just call Pai and ask him if he can find who sent these, he's good with that kind of stuff."

"Only one of these messages was sent to my phone, the other was to my e-mail, and the lastest one was in my trailer. If I get Pai involved things will only get worse."

"The person was inside your trailer..."

"Forget about it Ayame it's not your problem, it's mine." Zakuro wasn't in the mood to keep arguing.

"You never let anyone help you, you think you can do everything on your own! You're so stubborn. Gosh."

Ayame stomped off leaving Zakuro a little shocked. Ayame had never left before after a fight, usually they glared at eachother until they both started laughing, their fight completely forgotten.

Luke came around the corner with a plate of sandwiches.

"What's her problem?"

Zakuro shook her head, "nothing."

Luke shurgged, "okay, want a sandwich? I was just about to bring them out to everyone."

Zakuro grabbed one off of the top. "Thanks Luke."

"No problem that's what I'm here for."

**Sorry for the long update, anyways, who do you think the stalker is? Or do you think he hasn't even been introduced yet? Let me know, I'm curious! Hope you liked it. :)**


	5. Luke and Sam's Secret

**Thanks for the review Gerren- the part about Mint in your comment cracked me up, and MarySue PSPC**- **You'll have to wait and see who it is, Ayame knows Pai because in the prequel to this story it talks about how she knows Zakuro is a Mew, and Zakuro told her about all the others, she doesn't personally know them. And last but not least; Niamhxxx and Nikki and xXNicklezXx . :D**

**I feel loved. Anyways, Enjoy! :D **

_**ma belle - my beautiful**_

Later that night loud voices awoke Zakuro from her fitful slumber. She waited as patiently as possible for the loud arguing to stop. With no patience left Zakuro threw on her robe and went to the trailer door fully prepared to tell off the people outside. She opened the door and suddenly stopped when she saw who it was.

Luke was holding a bottle in his hands and was giving Sam a huge glare.

"You said you would stop."

"Oh come on my boy, enjoy life, live a little!" Sam slurred his words, it was obvious he was drunk.

"I find other way to enjoy life besides getting hammered Dad!"

"Oh no no no, do not play that card with me my sneaky step son. You either call me Dad all the time or not at all. Don't try to make me feel guilty and give into you."

_For a drunk person he's still pretty sharp._

"Whatever, just... whatever."

Luke shoved the bottle back at Sam and stalked off. Zakuro quietly closed the door and went and layed back down. She didn't have the heart to complain at Luke and Sam for waking her up. Still, she was surprised that Sam had a step son, he'd never mentioned family at all, so everyone assumed he didn't have a wife or kids. Sam didn't exactly strike Zakuro as the father type, not even the uncle type, he seemed like he would be a loner.

The next day Zakuro hurried and got ready and went in search of Ayame, she wanted to make amends. Finally she found Ayame sitting on a couch on set giggling with Caleb.

"Ayame can I talk to you?"

"I'm busy Zakuro."

Her voice was indifferent and she turned back to Caleb without another look at Zakuro.

"Why don't you join us beautiful?" Caleb asked Zakuro while acting as charming as possible.

"No thanks."

Niall came up and plopped himself between Ayame and Caleb causing them to have to move apart or be sat upon.

"We're not filming or practicing today, something about Sam feeling ill. He seemed fine yesterday..."

Zakuro looked around as if something had caught her interest.

"Fantastic!" Caleb exclaimed loudly causing people around them to shoot him rude glares. "Ayame and I are thinking of going out to a restaurant and going shopping, would you guys like to join us."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Oh come on Zakuro," Ayame began, "is something important stopping you?"

"Of course not, I'd like to go. Niall are you coming?"

_Please let him come, please, I can't be alone with my best friend who hates me and a creeper who's always coming onto me._

"No I never finished filling out all those papers for your appearance on the TV show after this."

"Those were due a week ago, Niall."

"Yeah but there was a really good game on the day I was supoed to hand them in...," he trailed off as he saw the annoyance on her face, " people love you they're not that picky about deadlines, anyways I'm off, have fun kids."

"We should invite Luke, I bet he'd like it." Zakuro said desperate for another person to come.

Caleb looked like he was about to protest so Zakuro quickly yelled out Luke's name and waved for him to come over when he looked.

"We were going to go out and get some food and go shopping, wanna come?"

"Sure, there's nothing else better to be doing today."

They all piled a few minutes later into the back of a limo. Zakuro had ended up next to Caleb much to her dislike. As her cellphone buzzed Ayame broke off in the middle of her conversation with Luke to shoot a glance at Zakuro, who made no move to answer her phone.

The buzzing continued until Caleb spoke up, "aren't you going to get that?"

"What? Oh, I didn't even hear it."

She hastily got the phone out of her pocket and opened the new message in her inbox. She held in her sigh of relief, it was just Shirogane. Luke was trying unsuccessfully to pull Ayame back into their conversation but Ayame didn't even pretend to be paying attention anymore.

For the first time that day Ayame spoke to Zakuro in a friendly tone and didn't have an angry look on her face, "who is it?"

"Shirogane," Zakuro answered back as she typed her response aware that Caleb was peering over her shoulder to get a closer look.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all _ma belle_."

**Sorry for the long time it took to update, it's summer vacation and I get distracted and forget about my stories. Anyways hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
